FP - February, 2406
This page chronicles posts #20491-20610 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2390. *FP - January, 2406 *FP - March, 2406 Earth Plots First Week Finally receiving word of their new mission, JANA KORVIN and ANTHONY NORAD discuss the mission into Beta Quadrant to keep a tab on the new Romulan activities. ANTHONY then speaks to NOMA to explain the mission and she creates another fantasy for him to play out with a woman in the bar. In a dream state, RAHNE DHAJA with MARCUS WOLFE and DAX WOLFE share a dream of the battle of Castamere in the Game of Thrones lexicon. Rahne and Dax show their bonds by riding off together, always protecting but in the end Dax sacrifices himself for Rahne to continue on. RAHNE wakes up in a panic and startles MARCUS before explaining she thinks DAX died. Marcus called KARYN WOLFE on Bajor and they talk about the dream. En route to lunch, WILLIAM BELL notices that MARLINA BELL is interacting with Eric White – the man who raped Katherine and went to prison. He gets into a physical fight and security comes to question Liam about the disturbance. When CONNOR REESE seeks out ANDRUS ELBRUNNE he asks the man for permission to marry Sam and is given the go-ahead. MARLINA and WILLIAM walk back to her place and he explains just why Mr. White was so upsetting. KAHANA TAMBE goes in to get her injections for the month and is told by agent Joshua Madden that her next assignment is to get pregnant with Malcom Parker’s baby. When NOAH ALMIN wants to get permission to help Zavala, he talks to NERYS DORR and explains he has an idea to have his own mother help the younger woman. CONNOR and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE have a nice time out for his birthday when afterwards he proposes to her and she says yes. ANTHONY seeks out FERA MARIN to see if she would be coming back on the Fenrir for the new mission, as well as flirting with her per Noma’s plan. At lunch, KALAL ELBRUNNE talks to KENDRA DEVRIN instead of his mother and gets to know a little more about her and her connection to the Elbrunnes. MARIAME FUKUSHIMA talks to HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA about Noah’s plan with Zavala, as well as weekend plans for the triplet’s birthday. NERYS is a little upset over Zavala wanting help from other people and talks to MARCUS about it in hopes of getting cheered up. FERA JAXA visits with NRR’BT MADDIX for his birthday and talk about the new mission and how they will remain friends. News from the President has ZAHIR AL-KHALID talking to LAUREN AL-KHALID and KATRIONA AL-KHALID about the possibilities of moving to Bajor and they agree. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and KORVIN discuss their personal life and wedding before the ship is to leave. MOIRA HEDRIN talks to an Andorian who is important in getting her minority position and she promises to get the only Andorian President’s name as a fleet ship. Once MOIRA is elected as minority leader, she talks to MARCUS about implementing the promise. Second Week Visiting with MIRANDA ARIAS, KALAL ELBRUNNE talks to her about her continuing case and the idea about sewing space time. KATRIONA AL-KHALID puts in a communication to Bajor and tells BENJAMIN WOLFE they will be coming over in the next two weeks. MOIRA HEDRIN and WILLIAM BELL have a date for his birthday and talk about her new placement as minority leader. CEDRIC FROBISHER has a crush on an older co-star in his HV show and talks about relationships with EDWARD ELBRUNNE. Hoping to set out, TARA VONDREHLE and ZAYN VONDREHLE tell SIOMANE POLREN about her plans to leave for Prime and he agrees to go with her. Going about her mission, KAHANA TAMBE seduces MALCOM PARKER and they have sex. She tells him she is not on injections and stages a medical intervention with JACKSON MOYER playing along. Planning a get together, ANTHONY NORAD talks to FERA MARIN and continues to pressure her with the idea of moving on. As ELLIANA TREDWAY is out for a walk she runs into RAHNE DHAJA who is playing outside. Taking her back to CHIARO DHOW, she gets permission to spend the day with her. ELLI and RAHNE make some snowmen and talk about babies. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE gets together with KALAL ELBRUNNE before making him a pie and discussing his relationships. At another counselling session, ABBOTT THAY and THADEUS SARIEL get into an indepth conversation about his concepts of love/control and how they are related. When MALCOM gets home to MATILDA PARKER they talk about the future and try for a baby. LIAM seeks out SARIEL for help regarding his anger problems with his sister’s death and finds himself getting some good advice. ELLI and RAHNE have fallen asleep on the couch leaving LINCOLN TREDWAY to find them. They both go over to CHIARO to return the baby before talking about their own child to come. In the morning, ELLI and MATILDA have breakfast and discuss their families. LAWSEN AVENO arrives to Earth and talks to JANA KORVIN about the upcoming wedding between him and Kess. In a dream of the future, DAX WOLFE and RAHNE talk about her naivety when it comes to dating and Dax having to explain what boys really want from girls like her. As MARLINA BELL sets up for SAJAN DEVRIX to come over she talks to BENEDICT HUGHES in hopes of learning more about his sexuality. He leaves but then she gets into an argument with her boyfriend and he all but breaks up with her. ABBOTT gets a conjugal visit from TAEVYN WOODS who wants to be with him because she looks like her ex-boyfriend from Purusar. Third Week The day after Valentine’s, MARLINA BELL is distraught when Sajan breaks up with her so she speaks to WILLIAM BELL and he warns her she has been exclusionary in her quest to promote Benedict. NERYS DORR is shocked when a reporter tells her about a story Rinn Pauto ran about her and her life, focusing on Zavala before answering questions. Later, NERYS is horrified to learn from MARCUS WOLFE that this interview was taken out of context and he comforts her. MIRANDA ARIAS has some more ideas about the Justin Cult and talks to BRYCE WREN about the possibilities of sewing time and what that could mean. For ABBOTT THAY’s belated birthday, BEATRICE JAMES shows up for a conjugal visit with cake and ‘dessert!’ MATILDA PARKER finally finds out she is pregnant with a baby girl and tells MALCOM PARKER the news on a special night out. MATILDA shares with the family as well, gossiping with ELLIANA TREDWAY about how they are going to raise their daughters together. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE has lunch with DELANEY ALMIN and talks to her boyfriends sister about their lives and the future. MARLINA realizes she has alienated people and makes her first apologies to ALEXANDER HUGHES – and he accepts. BENEDICT HUHES decides to see how far he can get against White House security and is caught by PATRICK REESE and arrested. REESE then interrogates LIAM in hopes of finding out more on his brother and what he may be hiding. REESE talks to BENEDICT once more and finds out this whole thing was a sales pitch to offer his help but is still wanting more information. Fourth Week Concerned about the recent break in, PATRICK REESE talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and explains the situation to him in hopes of finding out how to utilize the man’s skills. CHRISTOPHER talks to LALI GREENWOOD and asks her to look into BENEDICT HUGHES and read if he is a threat or not. When she does, they find out he is an augment. MARCUS WOLFE hopes to make NERYS DORR feel better and surprises her with flowers and a nice lunch. MARCUS has a visit from CONNOR REESE and they talk about updating each other and Connor’s engagement. NERYS has lunch with MARIAME FUKUSHIMA who discusses what she is doing with Zavala and getting more of the story. RAHNE DHAJA is at MARCUS’ for the weekend and explains to him in her toddler terms where babies come from. REESE has an idea of who can fill in the new position open at the president’s mansion, asking CONNOR to help out and he agrees. JACKSON MOYER has a visit from MARLINA BELL and explains everything about Benedict is under control; as well as some rebounding fun references. CONNOR has a meet with MARIAME and tells her about his engagement, his new job position, and thinking about hyphenating his name when the year is up to decide. NOAH ALMIN is back on Earth and uses this time to talk to HITOSHI FUKUSHMA about his sex life and Hitoshi offers to help get him set up with a prostitute and a counsellor. KATAL DHAJA talks to CHIARO DHOW after her communication with Benjamin and they decide to move to Bajor for six months out of the year to be closer to family. MARCUS has a visit with KATAL and is shocked to hear his children are having some serious issues and sad about a possibility of a repeat of history. During another session, ABBOTT THAY talks to THADEUS SARIEL and about some of his past relationships in hopes of understand why he makes the decisions he does. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is looking for a babysitter and asks WILLIAM BELL. He agrees but has a date with MOIRA HEDRIN and they talk to KORAN SUDER, which amazes her at the development of his abilities. JACKSON cleans up Benedict’s mess by telling REESE that intell has been using him to get his augmentation doctor brought down who was connected to FITY. Cardassia Plots First Week While waiting in HQ, ZETERI DAMAR runs into ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) who engages her in conversations to compare her with her mUniverse double that he was lovers with. Her lingering PTSD, however, makes her easier prey and she leaves. ZETERI goes back to her apartment and AARIX DAMAR arrives shortly after, concerned and upset. When she explains what happens he makes a note to confront Onel. AARIX arrives to HQ and bursts into a meeting with CORAT DAMAR, YORKIN KORINAS and ONEL (ERON). They get into a match of wits and peacocking before Onel ‘accidentally’ breaks Aarix’s arm. CORAT calls CYDJA BERN into the office to get the upper hand with ONEL (ERON) but loses when Cydja explains she knows Onel is really Eron. CYDJA goes home with ONEL (ERON) and the couple explain their relationship before being intimate. Having a meeting with AARIX, ZETERI, CYDJA and ONEL (ERON) at the Munroe apartment, the four talk things out and apologize for past incidents but they leave with tension still in the air. Second Week Working again as a poolboy, JORET VENIK saves MIRIANA DAMAR’s son from sticking his fingers into sockets and goes with her to help fix the problem. With VASTI DANAN concerned about the future, she talks to AARIX DAMAR about getting a place of her own some time after she has her baby. Third Week Now that DAMAR MERU, nee OVI is married to Kegen, she seeks out GWENI DAMAR and the others to explain to her she is now part of the family and to plan a more civil union. (February 16, 2406). Now on the planet, TARA VONDREHLE talks to FREN DANAN and asks for medical information, as well as family information and he gives her mostly the latter. GWENI hopes to gossip about Kegen and does so with AARIX DAMAR, both of them talking about his new Bajoran bride. Hearing of the wedding, VASTI DANAN talks to MERU and Meru gives her a book about Hebitian romances. Fourth Week During another meeting, FREN DANAN and TARA VONDREHLE talk more about her mother and getting information but things get heated when she accuses him of rape. FREN is upset and blows off steam by seeing VASTI DANAN. They get hot and heavy before ZETERI DAMAR comes in and almost catches them in bed! Bajor Plots Second Week With the new news of the al-khalids coming over, BENJAMIN talks to KARYN WOLFE and gets her to go out to dinner with him, but she is disappointed by his lack of sexual interest. Third Week Now moved to Bajor, LAUREN AL-KHALID gets together with KARYN WOLFE and they talk about the future, as well as some of her budding problems with Benjamin and not feeling attractive any more. LAUREN later leaves with Dax and runs into NOAH ALMIN in a toy store and leaves as soon as she is able. KARYN dresses up all sexy and tries to seduce BENJAMIN WOLFE but when he stops her, they get into a pretty big argument about why he just isn’t interested in her sexually any more. When LAUREN gets together with KARYN once more to see how her date went, she is shocked Benjamin wasn’t receptive and really tries to explain to Karyn why he is upset. Fourth Week After KATRIONA AL-KHALID looks into why Noah is on the planet, she explains to LAUREN AL-KHALID that his wife Cassica dies and she realizes that connection to her former fiancé Terin. BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN WOLFE sit down to have a serious discussion about them that blows up into a huge argument. At the end, Karyn walks out but Benjamin follows and tries to make amends but nothing is fixed. LAUREN and KATRIONA seek out SIOMANE TERIN ILLIX at Munaziki’s and talk about his sister while catching up. BENJAMIN sends a communication to Earth and contacts KATAL, telling her the situation with his marriage and apologizing for their past. She offers advice and he hopes to make it work. Implementing the advice, BENJAMIN beings KARYN to a restaurant and discusses not looking into the past anymore and a series of possible compromises to understand the other better. LAUREN and KATRIONA get back from the restaurant and talk about Noah and Benjamn, hoping to work out a plan. BENJAMIN goes out with KATRIONA and BELLA WOFLE talking about his issues and trying to have a good time out. #02 February, 2406 #02 February, 2406 #02 February, 2406